boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XXsosticeXx/Chapter Mechanics
Introduction As You and King walk down the straight path to the palace. You will see a split path with two doors one with a sword engraved on it and one with a magic circle engraved on it and one in the middle that is locked with chains. Which door you head in is what the majority chooses once done the chosen door will open and you can progress. In this world teleportation takes three times the mana making you be drained of mana really fast if used in quick succesion and or in longer distances so King can't use teleportation as much here as he would in the normal world. Door of Might(Sword) As you walking down a long corridor you will see an end that leads to a big''' arena after entering a barrier will rise. this is where you will meet your first encounter with enemies called Zeniths they use dual swords and dodge around they are very nimble using everything to their advantage. Another enemy you will face here are called gestalts They use a bow and dodge a lot more then the zeniths they have an ability to shoot three arrows at once.' After beating them the barrier will dissipate allowing you to go the next room once into the room you will see a locked door with two movable cubes, two square slots and the 3 plates one of the plates has a crown on it in order to pass this room you must solve it. This pretty straight forward put the two cubes in the slots and stand on all the plates with '''King '''on the designated plate after all has been done the door will open. If you take to long on this puzzle spikes will slowly come down basically telling you to hurry up if you don’t do it in time it’s an instant game over. VS MAGNUS Once you passed the second room you will reach a huge corridor you walk down a certain distance until A person enshrouded in light appears behind You and '''King' by the door, as he starts walking towards you the walls close in fast the figure starts to run at you. Everyone walk speed as been boosted by 50% you have start running to the big opening at the other end of the corridor spikes will appear at random locations on the ground as you get closer to the opening. After making it to the opening, the light figure will walk in after the walls will closing in the corridor You have to survive his onslaught of attacks melee attacks (Magnus wont use skills in this state) for 1 minute after that the light will fade showing the true combatant you have to face. A cutscene will occur. During this fight, Magnus is mostly aggroed on King '''also will take less damage from ranged classes than melee classes. After the battle, another cutscene will occur after that teleporting you back to the start of the map And showing that one of the chains have been broken you are one step closer to the palace. Door of Mystics(Magic Circle) As you walking down a large corridor you see an end that lead to a room. this room has glass that covers the entrance to the platform with two plates with a crown and a circle around it and four pillars outside your goal for this room is trigger all the plates in the room the two plates on the main platform is to teleport You and King''' around the room. Once you start turn on plates a new enemy will appear on one of the pillars called mystic they will shoot fire to ice balls at you while you try to get the plates. Once done a bridge will form at the main platform leading to the next room, the barrier will turn off allowing you to go on the bridge and progress. When you enter the next room, there will be a narrow path with some pillars you have to hop on there is a plate on your right that you can keep King stationary there its plate with and X on it after finishing and triggering the plate will makes a bridge allowing King and you to progress. VS FOLZAM You and King will be in the long corridor again this time a figure enshrouded in light appears at the end of the corridor walk speed has been increased by 50% as you get closer to him he will start summon magic blast from the front and from the ground. When you get to the end the figure will teleport to the middle of the arena You and King '''have to survive his onslaught for 1 minute. The light dissipates and shows the true combatant a cutscene starts right after. Folzam will go after everyone but keep watch on King to make sure doesn’t get caught in the crossfire of your fight. He will take less damage from melee classes than ranged classes. His Hellfire can drain King’s health as well as yours so keep watch. At 250,000 he starts getting faster and will start dodging your attacks After beating him a cutscene will play after the cutscene you will be teleport to the start of the map again a cutscene will play. The Shattered Palace After the cutscene you will be teleported into the palace as you walk a certain distance the stairs entrance will be covered by a barrier there are Zeniths, Gestalts, Mystics waiting for you after finishing them off the barrier will dissipate. You and King will up the stair where there is more enemies waiting And a new enemy is amongst them a huge person wielding a huge hammer this enemy is called a sentinel they are slow but can do high damage and knockback. these guys will do a lot of damage on '''King so be careful around them after you beat them you continue up the stairs to reach the final puzzle. The Final Puzzle You and King will reach a huge room with 4 statues and 4 teleportation plates and 4 plates you need to trigger all 4 plates then lights will hit the statues at that point everyone teleport back to the main platform this is where the challenge starts King need to align all the statues to the points on the giant door. He has to do them one by one. When one of the statues is aligned, an enemy called a fissure will appear in the middle of the platform the fissure carries and scythe and its only focused on the''' King', if the fissure reaches the '''King' it will kill him instantly resulting in a game over you must protect while he does them. The fissure has 10,000 hp and goes very slow each time you kill a fissure the next one that spawns will be a bit faster than the one you defeated. Once all the statues are aligned a cutscene will start. TRIO FIGHT Now with Ragna in tow the true fight starts now use everything at your power to survive this. When one of the bosses the three bosses goes down the two bosses that are left they will start using duo attacks more After getting two out of the three bosses down then the last boss alive makes a Final Stand against you. L A S T S T A N D At this point, whoever is alive is out for your blood they are making sure you are not getting past that point use everything to defeat the last opponent. The walls break down and get sucked into the void below you can now fall off the area falling off the area will result in losing a life. · If Magnus is left, then his damage and knockback increases and his hp goes up to 600k he will also gain the ability to shoot blast out of his sword · If Folzam is left, then his Speed will increase and Skill cooldown will decrease his hp goes up to 550k he will gain the ability to regenerate · If Ranga is left, then his Defense will increase and his speed will increase his hp goes up to 850k he will gain the ability to use one of the duo techs without a partner. After the last boss has fallen a cutscene will start bring you to the final boss of this chapter. VS ZEPHYR The''' King''' now has 7 lives in this fight as an result he can take alot more damage from Zephyr he also will be fighting along side you in this fight and will also be able to dodge some of Zephyr's Attacks. Category:Blog posts